


One Crazy Day

by Knowmefirst



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how James and Q meet that first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Crazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/gifts).



> Coricomille, hope you like it. I took the liberty to give you a bit of AU. 
> 
> Note: This is how Q meet James. James was working undercover to see what the crazy scientist was doing not knowing that this was the day he was going to be meeting Q. Not beta, sorry.

Q was about to park his mini cooper in his sister drive way, however when he notice the pick-up truck taking more than half the space because of the way that it was park. He shook his head and park his car at the curve and got out, he picked up his messenger bag and close his car. He open the front door, but came to a stop when he saw a man with a hard cap on top of a ladder blocking half the entrance. He clear his throat, but the man either didn’t heard him or didn’t care to hear him. He clear his throat a little bit lauder, but again he was ignore. 

Q was about to clear it again, when the man curse and turn around to get something from the right side of his tool belt and that is when he spotted Q by the door. The man stared at Q for a few minutes as if waiting for something, when Q only stare but didn’t do anything else the man raised his eyebrow. Q open his mouth, when the man held his finger telling him to hold on a minute. Q got annoyed at such rude gesture and was again about to open his mouth when the man came down the stairs and stood in front of him and brought his hand up and pull the headphones out. 

“What were you about to say?” The man asks, not even looking at Q as he rummages in his tool belt. 

“I was about to say that—”

“Q you’re here.” 

Q stop in midsentence when he saw his sister coming down the stairs and he smile. Opening his arms to receive his sister’s hug.

“Hey Vicky, how you’ve been?” 

Vicky only smile, “You know same old stuff.” 

Vicky continue telling him about something new that Robert has been working on, but Q no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t concentrate. He only nodded and hummed in the right places as it was expected of him, but he couldn’t stop his mind wandering to the man still standing at the foot of the ladder, who now was leaning against it and listening to their conversation. He scowl at this blatant disregard to privacy and as if sensing his eyes on him, the man look at Q and smile. Q must had made a type of sound, because the next thing he knew Vicky had stop talking and was staring at them. She clear her throat to get their attention and when he turn to see her, she only raise an eyebrow which in turn made him blush. 

“Q, I would like you to meet James.” Vicky was amuse, and this made Q sullen. “James, meet my brother Q.”

James extended his hand and smile, “Nice to meet you _Q_.” 

Q stare at the extended hand and then at the man…James and shook it. “Nice to meet you as well.” Not noticing the way the other had said his name.

He didn’t know how long they stood there for, but the next thing he knew was his sitter clapping her hand and making him jump. He tried to cover it by making it seem as if he was impatient standing there, but by the way his sister was holding herself back from laughing and James was grinning; Q knew he hadn’t been susscesful.

“Come on let’s go find Robert.” Vicky hook her arm with his, and pull him along. 

Once they were far away not to be heard, Vicky said: “Isn’t he a hunk?” 

“Vicky, you’re a marry woman.” Q said, but he had to agree with his sister the man…James…was a hunk. 

Vicky smile, “Ha! So, you did notice.” 

He gave a sigh of resignation knowing that his sister was right and she knew it. They walk to the backyard where Robert’s lab was located. When his sister had gotten marry with her high school sweetheart she had put her foot down when Robert tried but without success on making one of the extra rooms into a lab, but she compromise with letting him build a building to house his lab. However, what Vicky hadn’t been counting with was the huge building that Robert had pay to get build. 

Q stop and looked at the structure and he had to smile, he could never say that Robert wasn’t one for a challenge. If their houses hadn’t had such a big backyard, he knew the building wouldn’t had survive. They reach the door and Vicky open it entering first and he follow closing the door behind them. As if he had been expecting them, Robert raise his head from behind a huge machine that look like an automated arm, but knowing his brother-in-law it could actually be anything.

Robert push up the goggles he was wearing and smile. “Q, how you been?”

“I been well, Robert.” Q move closer and inspected the machine. “How you been?” 

Trying to understand, what exactly his brother-in-law was doing. He felt his fingers twitch wanting to get in there and inspect every single detail of the machine and her codding. However, he respected his brother-in-law and knew that he would hate it if someone messed with his computer so he knew that he wouldn’t do the same to his sister’s husband until given permission.

“Good, good.” Robert move around the machine; as he pull off his heavy duty gloves he said: “What do you think?” 

“She’s a beauty, what are you doing now?” Q ask.

“Okay, the other day it came to me that—”

However before Robert could continue there was a knock at the door and before Robert could say enter it open to reveal James with the ladder. 

“James, come in.” Robert said as he move towards James. “The problem is over here.” 

Robert move towards a fuse box that was located across the machine that Robert had been working on and open it and after awhile of nodding and pointing James said something and with that got working. Robert stood there for a little bit, then walk back. 

“Sorry about that, but I been having a few problems with the electricity.” Robert said.

Vicky took Robert’s hand and said smiling up at her husband, “What he’s trying to say, is he blew a fuse that affected half the house.” 

Robert smile shyly at her and Vicky lean up to give him a kiss. Q tried not to look to give them some privacy after a little bit Vicky said:

“Come Robert, you have to eat something. You been here since morning.” Vicky pull Robert toward the door, but they stop when Robert said that he needed to get something from the desk. “Don’t worry, I get it. Go to the house and take a shower, I’ll be there.” Smiling she push Robert out. 

Vicky turn to the desk and pick up the sheets of paper that she knew Robert wanted and walk toward the door, “Seriously sometimes I wonder how he ever survive by himself.” 

“I wonder that half the time.” Q said and they smile. 

They turned at the sound of the telephone and Vicky gave a sigh, “Seriously, if that is Sofia again. I’m going to kill her.” 

“Go, I be fine.” With a smile Vicky left him. 

“If you’re not doing anything, I could use your help.” James said, looking over at Q.  
Q manage not to scowl and walk towards James. “How can I help you?” 

“I need you to hold these cables, but whatever you do, don’t let them touch.” James said indicating a blue cable and a yellow one, both cables had their wires expose. “I need to run to the truck and get the screw wire connectors.” 

Q nodded and held carefully the cables that James pass him over and once James was satisfied that nothing bad was going to happened, left. Q stood there for a little bit with nothing bad happening, but of course like with everything in his life sometimes things didn’t go according to plan. It wasn’t long before he felt like scratching his cheek, he tried to rub his cheek against his shoulder, but he couldn’t reach the spot and because of it the inch got worst. He tried again and this time he was successful. He was smiling, but his smile didn’t last long when he look over at the cables and notice that they were touching he gasp, and quickly pull them apart. However, when he notice that noting happened, the touch them again and look around but again nothing. 

Q pull his hands away and scowl, how that man dare tell him to hold two stupid cables that didn’t even needed holding. He turned around not noticing that the cables had continue touching when he had let them go, he took a step towards the door when he heard a whirring noise coming from the machine that Robert had been working on. 

“Oh, this doesn’t sound good.”

He was right not a few seconds later, he knew that the machine was about to explode.  
He had to do something, in the next second he heard the door open but glare at the man that had entered. This was all James’s fault that man had put him in this position, he was working up a good rant when he heard James enter and curse. Pushing Q to the side as he stomp his way towards the electric box.

“Seriously, I told you not to let the cables touch and that is the first thing you did. Idiot!” James mumble as he walk. 

Q gasp how dare he insult him; he was smart thank you very much. He knew codding and everything to do with electricity and computers. Oh, that man was going to hear him and Q was going to give him a piece of his mind and tell him what he could do with those stupid cables of his…but he stop that train of thought when he took notice of the noise the machine was still doing. He turn to James and try to get his attention and told him to move out of the way, but the man was still cursing and didn’t even heard the machine, and before James could cap the last cable, Q was pulling him to the exit, something that was easier said than done. As the man was strong, in the last minute he gave a big push falling to the ground and on top of the man; and right on time as not a few seconds later the machine exploded. 

“What the hell.” James said, looking around and not pushing Q off. “What did you do?”

Of all the… “I didn’t do anything. You were the one that decided to touch things that shouldn’t be touch.” 

“What did you do?” James said pushing Q off. 

“I didn’t do anything you…you.” Q got up and step back from the angry man, but when he notice what he had done he stood his ground. “Whatever those cables where connected to, they activated the machine.” Q pointed where the machine had been and now stood a hole.

Q watches as James look around and then, “Well shit!” 

“Exactly.” Q agreed now looking at the big hole that was left.

“Probably your sister is coming any minute, as they must had heard the blast.”

Q only nodded. Not noticing the intense blue eyes of the man next to him.


End file.
